


Face to face

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Masters llega al plató de Supernatural para grabar el capítulo donde sale de invitado. Antes de entrar ve que alguien a lo lejos lo mira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to face

**Título:** [Face to Face](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfydbPYmM3k&feature=related)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Sin betear. Lo siento.

 **Personajes:** Misha Collins, James Masters

 **Fandom:** Spn, rps

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** Noticias sobre el 7x05 pero casi nada.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para michan_kitamura, que el otro día  fue su cumple y aparte celebramos por twitter esta maravillosa noticia! Y ya que casi estamos… ¡¡¡felicidades James y Misha!!! ¿Cómo se os ocurre nacer el mismo día? Esto es el destino…

 

**FACE TO FACE**

 

 

                James llegó al plató de Supernatural. El viaje había sido agradable y el clima en Canadá le gustaba especialmente. Hacía tiempo que no había estado por allí y lo echaba de menos. El día anterior le había llegado el guión y le había echado un vistazo. Le hacía mucha ilusión trabajar con Charisma de nuevo y estaba expectante por conocer a los actores principales de la serie. Había oído hablar de ellos y de lo bien que se llevaban. Incluso habían coincidido en alguna que otra fiesta, pero nunca habían entablado una conversación como para tener él mismo una opinión personal sobre ellos.

                Atravesó el parking y zigzagueó entre las caravanas para llegar a la primera puerta que encontrara del estudio. Al lado de un coche se encontró una piscina de bebé llena de patos. Quizás, si no le hubieran advertido, se habría sorprendido. Pero Charisma, que había llegado un día antes y que había hablado con ella por teléfono apenas un par de horas atrás, le había dicho que eso era lo más normal que iba a encontrarse. Genial. Le encantan los retos.

                Cuando divisó una puerta al fondo, rodeó otro coche y caminó directo hacia allí cuando de pronto notó una mirada clavada en su nuca. No había visto a nadie en todo el recorrido hacia allí, pero tenía un sexto sentido para eso, y nunca fallaba; alguien le estaba mirando atentamente.

                Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Al principio pensó que quien fuera, un fan o algún curioso, se escondería al ver que se volvía. Para su sorpresa no fue así y se fue a topar con un tío que lo miraba fijamente.

                James lo miró a lo lejos. Ese tipo se encontraba a bastante distancia, pero aún así pudo apreciar la mirada fría y azul con la que lo estaba mirando.

                Permanecieron así unos segundos, devolviéndole la mirada penetrante y casi amenazadora. James quería demostrarle que él también sabía jugar a eso. El otro tipo no se achantó y sólo apartó la mirada cuando, aburrido del momento, abrió la puerta de una caravana y entró dentro.

                Apartando enseguida ese momento de la mente, James se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para entrar. Cuando fue a cerrarla, echó un último vistazo a la caravana, pero ésta vez no había nadie mirando.

                No sabía explicar por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a enfrentarse pronto con ese tipo de los ojos azules.

 

 

…

FIN?


End file.
